Seattle to Boston
by Forever.Team.Edward
Summary: Bella and Edward are meant to be together. The problem is, their parents don't happen to agree. They decide to take some drastic measures...with consequences. All-human and OOC. B/E One-shot


**Alright everyone….here is a short little story that my sister actually wrote. She had to write a short story for a class. Just to warn you all….this story is all-human and very OOC. **

**As always…tell me what you think, and REVIEW PLEASE! **

He was driving from Seattle to Boston when his phone started to buzz. He looked at the small screen to see who was calling him. Realizing who it was he tossed it into the back seat and looked over at his girlfriend Bella.

"Mom again." he said and smiled a devious smile.

Nobody knew that they had even left town. They were on the way to Boston together, running from everything back home. They thought they were perfect for each other but nobody approved.

"I bet she is really worried, but that is the best part." He said. Running away together was the best idea for the both of them.

"I know how you feel, Edward, but don't you think that you should care a little bit more about our parents? I'm sure that they are completely worried by now." she said.

"Well yeah, but they are the ones that forced us to do this."

"You're right. Trust me I'm happy that we did." Bella said.

They were in Montana now and it was too late to turn back. Edward rolled down the windows and flipped through the stations to try to find one that would work. He settled on a station playing a mix of songs and tapped his fingers along with the music. Bella sank back into her seat and started to drift off to sleep.

"Hey Bella, you still awake?" whispered Edward.

"Yeah." she whispered back.

"I hope you sleep well." he said. She smiled and drifted farther into unconsciousness.

Bella woke up from the car coming to a stop. The sun was just coming up over in the distance. She looked around a little panicked wondering where she was. As she looked over to the seat next to her with Edward in it, she instantly calmed down and remembered what she was doing. Edward smiled as he met Bella's gaze. Her hair was a little messy and her clothes were twisted about her body yet, she still looked beautiful.

"Where are we?" Bella asked groggily.

"We just stopped for some breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"A little I guess. Did you drive all night long?" she asked a little surprised. They had been driving for a while and she wondered when he would have had time to sleep.

"Yeah." he replied and changed the subject. He did not want her to worry about him anymore than she already did. "There is a diner just across the street that looks like a good place for some breakfast."

"Alright that sounds good." she said. "I just need a few minutes to clean myself up for the day before we eat."

"Sure. Take your time." Edward leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes while he waited for Bella to get ready.

"Edward, it's my turn to drive next. You need some sleep." Bella said as she threw her stuff in the back seat. He hesitated but knew that he could not continue driving until he got some rest.

They walked across the street into the small diner and sat down in a booth. The waitress handed them a menu opened to the breakfast specials.

"Hey Bella, I'll be right back. I forgot something in the car. Go ahead and order." Edward said.

"Okay. Do you want me to order for you?" asked Bella.

"No, I'll just order when I get back." He ran out to the car and grabbed the small, shiny rock out of his bag and stuck it in his jeans pocket. He walked back into the diner, headed straight for where Bella sat and pulled her up out of her seat. He spun her around, laughing when he saw the shocked expression on her face.

"What are you doing?" she demanded still wondering what was up with him. People started to stare and Bella did not like being the center of attention.

"I have something very important to ask you." he said smiling. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the tiny rock out, holding it in his hand. "Bella, I love you and I hope that you love me too. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to marry me." Bella just stared back in shock wondering if he was actually serious. They were only eighteen years old and he wanted to be married?

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes I am, completely." he responded surely. "I know we're young but that doesn't matter to me." Bella looked around the diner at the faces that were staring back.

"I love you Edward, I really do, but marriage?" she looked at him trying to decided what to say next. She wondered to herself if she could be one of those girls who got married right out of high school. She doubted it, but she did love him more than she could believe.

"You don't have to decide right now. You can…."

"Yes." Bella said cutting him off. "Yes I will marry you."

Edward grabbed Bella up in a big bear hug as she smiled and started to laugh. Everyone in the diner started to clap and Bella flushed red in embarrassment. She had forgotten that they were all there.

Once they had finished their breakfast they hurried back out to the car. Bella went around to the driver side and opened up the door as Edward slumped into the passenger seat. It was his turn to sleep, but how could he, now that Bella had said yes to him? They drove out into the street that was now busy and started to head towards Boston once again. She turned up the radio as she thought about what had happened earlier. She was happy but she could not stop thinking about what they were going to do once they got to Boston. They had arranged to go to college there in the fall but how were they going to make ends meet? She was deep in thought when she heard the tires squealing and looked up just in time to see a truck heading straight for them.

She slammed on the brakes trying to dodge the oncoming car, but was too late. The front of the truck slammed into the driver side of their car causing the metal to crunch and the glass to shatter, Bella mixed in with it all.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward called frantically. "Bella! Bella, can you hear me?"

Bella could hear him faintly, but she could not answer back. She tried to say his name and tell him not to worry but nothing came out. She saw that there was blood everywhere and she feared that Edward had been hurt only to realize that it was her own. She was relieved that it was hers and not his. She couldn't stand the thought of him being hurt. Bella could hear the ambulance getting closer as she tried to stay conscious.

"Help her!" Edward shouted as the EMTs arrived. "She's hurt! Get her out of there!"

"Calm down sir. We will do whatever we can to help her." one of the EMTs replied. "Just take a step back."

Edward stood there as the tears started to well in his eyes. _Why couldn't it have been me? _he thought to himself. He would do anything to have her safe. The EMTs got Bella out of the car and into the ambulance and headed off to the hospital with Edward sitting right beside her.

Bella woke up in the hospital bed later that night sore. She immediately worried about how Edward was. She searched the room for any clues that might tell her and there he was, sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Edward." she whispered. His head popped up and his eyes met hers.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I should have stopped last night to get some sleep so I could have driven today or been awake enough to see that truck coming. It's my entire fault. I'm so sorry."

"Edward, please. It's not your fault. I'm okay, really. I love you. Please calm down." Bella said. "I only have a few broken bones. I'll be better in no time."

"I'll make this up to you, Bella. I promise." Edward whispered.

"Just promise me that when we get to Boston, you will still want to spend your life with me." Bella said softly.

"That is a promise I can keep." Edward said smiling and kissed her softly on the cheek.

**Did I mention that you should review? Please…you know you want to. :) **


End file.
